The present invention relates to a flying toy controllable in three dimensions. More specifically, the present invention, in the preferred embodiment, visually resembles a model hot air balloon, having a helium filled balloon with a suspended basket located beneath, which toy is controllable, in three dimensions. In the preferred embodiment, the toy is controlled by remote control.
Flying toys have a particular appeal, not just to youngsters, but in addition to adults. This type of toy appeals especially to hobbyists who appreciate the sense of freedom in flying. In this connection, a toy which combines the apparent freedom provided by floating on air currents, away from machinery, that a hot air balloon provides and, in addition, is fully controllable in all three dimensions, is a highly desirable toy. Toys capable of flying have been provided in the past. More specifically, model airplanes which are driven by a single gasoline engine and a propeller have been made which, too, are remote controlled in three dimensions. These toy airplanes, however, are not to be used indoors, are noisy and do not appear to float on air currents, in touch with nature, without aid of machinery. Gliding airplanes are also a form of a flying toy, yet they can't be controlled. The present invention relates to a flying toy, controllable in three dimensions, which appears to "float in the air". Thus, it combines the free floating desireable feature of a hot air type balloon with the controllability in three dimensions of a plane, yet capable of being played with indoors. Much of the floating or air buoyancy of the toy is provided by the toy having an envelope, a balloon, filled with a lighter-than-air gas, e.g., helium.